EL LLAMADO PARAÍSO
by Everysee
Summary: Gohan hará una pequeña reflexión para su hija, y que ella se dé cuenta del error e intente remediarlo.
¡Holaaaaa, lectoress!

Espero disfruten este Oneshot, que por cierto me dio mucha ternura escribirlo :3

¡Qué se dé a inicio!

* * *

 **EL LLAMADO PARAÍSO**

 _"Papá... Hoy Haruka lloró, por mi culpa. ¡Pero me regaló algo muy feo! Y lo rompí."_

 _"Actuaste muy mal, hija. Haruka hizo un esfuerzo y lo hizo porque te valora como amiga."_

 _"Pero..._ "

 _"No entiendo como no encontraste un edén en ello..."_

El joven padre se preparó para dar un discurso al ver la cara de confusión de su niñita.

La hija, dio un gran brinco y quedó sentada encima de su padre, adoraba escucharle, porque él hablaba tan bien…

A continuación, el padre ya dio a inicio con su charla:

Sabes chiquita, muchas cuestiones se me han hecho en la cabeza a lo largo del tiempo en torno al tema del paraíso, y la verdad, creo haberle encontrado una respuesta personal.

Para mí el edén no es un sitio en donde vas una vez muerto si has sido un chico bueno durante toda la vida. No.

Para mi es más que eso, eso es muy simple para mí.

Obviamente cada uno tiene su modo de pensar. Y lo respeto.

Pero, para mí el paraíso es como una especie de recopilatorio de momentos bellos, en él que me siento bien, a gusto, feliz, entusiasmado, iluminado, cómodo, libre...

Para que entiendas fácilmente mi punto de vista, a continuación te explicaré unos ejemplos de edén personal: cada vez que veo a mamá sonreír, cada vez que veo el sol ponerse, cada vez que te veo reír, cada vez que veo a toda nuestra familia reunida, cada vez que veo la naturaleza...

El paraíso personal es aquello que te hace sentir bien, en pocas palabras.

Muchas veces me he preguntado porque hay gente tan obsesionada por lo que hay después de la muerte, preocupada por si llegará a acceder al paraíso. Cuando yo en realidad llego a él prácticamente todos los días...

Encuentro muy bello ese modo de pensar mío, por eso, me esfuerzo para llegar cada día en el llamado paraíso y no estar preocupado por ello. En el día siempre suceden pequeñas o grandes cosas que nos hacen sentir bien, aunque también hay _malos días_.

Recuerdo que en la universidad había gente amargada, pero era materialista y superficial. No veían la suerte que tenían, no valoraban nada de nada. De ahí su tristeza.

Valorar implica estar cerca del edén, porque cuando valoras algo, una sensación agradable nace en ti. Cuando sabes que alguien te ha dedicado algo pese tener dificultades. Valorar a tu familia, valorar lo que tienes y has conseguido.

Piensa que mucha gente no tiene esas cosas, las perdieron o no pueden acceder a ellas...

Siempre valora todo, porque, lo quieras o no, te aportará algo. Sea bueno o malo.

 _"Entonces papá, ¿Tengo que pedirle perdón a Haruka por haberle roto el dibujo que me regaló?"_ -el padre asintió.

 _"Sí, pequeña. Más que edén, le diste un infierno."_ -la niña puso una mirada llorosa, pero no llegó a llorar, era demasiado orgullosa.

* * *

Pan, cabizbaja bajó de las faldas de su padre él cual había oído hablar atentamente todo el tiempo.

Fue a su habitación y buscó el dibujo roto a añicos de Haruka, y con ayuda del celo*, reparó dicho dibujo y lo colgó en el muro enfrente a su escritorio, como modo de aprecio. Al verlo reparado -de una forma cutre, pero bueno- una pequeña sonrisa nació en los labios de la pequeña.

El día siguiente, pidió disculpas a su amiga Haruka y la invitó a jugar a su casa. Y como signo de paz la amiga aceptó.

* * *

Las niñas parecían divertirse mucho en el jardín, jugando con las hojas que la presencia del otoño había hecho descender de los árboles.

El padre estaba en el salón corrigiendo unos apuntes que él mismo había escrito. Se detuvo, para ver.

El hombre observaba toda la escena a distancia -a través de un enorme ventanal-, sentado en su butaca favorita. Esas niñas desprendían felicidad por todos lados y de pronto esa sensación se contagió en él, haciendo brotar una grande sonrisa.

Gohan, como padre, ese día vio el edén.

 _¿Qué es para ti el paraíso?_

Esto.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***celo:** cinta adhesiva transparente.

* * *

 **Cita del autor:** No pretendo generar ninguna polémica, problema, o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con el mundo real. No mezclemos cosas, esto es un mundo fantasioso. Nada que ver. Espero no ver ningún molesto en los comentarios jajaj. Recuerden que en la serie el paraíso se figura como un sitio donde vas si has sido buena persona. Abrazos ;)


End file.
